UsUk Fanfic - A Twinkle In The Distance
by Chloe Kirkland
Summary: Young Alfred wonders into the woods as the head chiefs village son. Years Later he comes out with his tiny faerie boyfriend Arthur.
1. Chapter 1 : Twinkling Lights

Hello Thank you for taking the time to read my story for other storys and more information about me look at my profile! Happy reading!

* * *

{~Alfreds POV~}

I looked outside through my bedroom, it was really really late. I lived in a small village somewhere in the plains of land, We had a weird system thingy. My dad is in charge of the village, so I get to do a lot of fun things. The village was rich and bigger next to the other villages my dad and the village people came through.I was wearing my white night gown with a red bow. My brother was fast asleep, he was SUPPOSED to stay up with me. I was supposed to be in asleep a while ago but couldn't wait to see those lights again.

They flicker all sorts of colours and they only do late at night in the weekday. I slowly got up, careful not to crack the loud boards under my feet. I put my shoes quickly, I quietly raced out of my room and down the stairs. I tiptoed to the door and stepped outside. The warm midnight summer breeze felt good against my skin. The grass was a lush green that accompanied the lights in the distance. The dark midnight sky had a crisp clear moon. Shining brightly along with the thousands of stars and twinkling multicolored lights.

I walked over slowly, I tried not to be too excited and rush to them. It might scare them away, I got so close i recognized what they were. They were tiny humans, Faeries! I gasped loudly and it attracted attention. They all froze, im guessing in fear. A little green started to fumble around jerking and swirling unevenly towards me. My feet were glued to floor.

It eventually ended up right in front of me. A small child with wheat blond hair and bright jade eyes floated in front of my face. "Hello, Im Arthur, what's your name?" The Faerie asked me. I smiled widely. " I'm Alfred. F. Jones!" I told him excitedly. Soon i heard small giggles and relieved sighs. More faeries floated to me and circled around me. All of them were smiling and Arthur floated on my head.

{~Time Skip~}

I sat on a large rock in the middle of the forest, I was wearing padding on my body. I had some coloured garbs on symbolizing my family's status. I had brown pants with working black working shoes on and i had a long sleeve white shirt with blue and gold patterns and trimmings.I was seeing the fea again, I mainly come to see my favorite faerie of them all. The little green light fluttered gracefully to me, "I was waiting for 30 minutes, Alfred!" Arthur screamed at me. He set his self on my shoulder that way his screaming could be noticed.

Arthur was in his traditional wear. A little green dress type thing. He says he has pants under it but I can't see it. probably a lie. He wears the cutest little dark green cape and works barefoot like the rest of the faeries.

I chuckled, "Sorry to keep you waiting dude, Becoming the hero of the village takes skill and time." I joked with him. I could feel Arthur nuzzled against my hair. He let little butterfly kisses dust my neck. "Your company was dearly missed, Love." Arthur told me in his regular tone of voice. His little British accent makes him cuter. I took him down from my shoulder and placed him in my hand. "Hey GIT! STOP IT!" He yelled. I chuckled and brushed his tiny head. He scowled and I laughed. I lifted him up to my face where he got onto his knees and messed around. I could feel him touch my cheeks and stroke it.

"Alfred, why can't you take me to your world?" He asked looking up at me with his puppy eyes. I sighed, We went over this many times. "No, Artie... Its dangerous I explained this." I tell him firmly. " HOW! I would stay with you the whole time!" Arthur yelled falling backwards onto my hand. "Arthur, so many things could go wrong and i wouldn't want anything bad to happen to ya." I explained to him. "Its 'you' not 'ya'" He told me bitterly. I sighed, "Come on Artie, you know how dangerous it is." Arthur frowned. "Okay..." Arthur grumbled out with his arms crossed.

" I have to go Artie come on give me a kiss." I told him smiled softly and floated up and kissed the tip of my nose.

{~Outside POV~}

Alfred walked away from the little faerie civilization and his little boyfriend not noticing that small being that slipped into his front pocket.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Start Of A Adventure

{~Outside POV~}

'I'm finally doing it!' Arthur thought excitedly. He was going against Alfred's orders but, he was his own independent being. He could do what he wanted! Arthur peaked above the edge off Alfred's Pocket.

His eyes widened at the sight at the bustling village. The music and laughter soon reached his ears. He nearly jingled with joy. (Jingle is like a squeal with Faeries)

'I'm finally doing it!' Arthur said peaking farther out of Alfred's pocket. Arthur watched as the towns people lived their lives. Women sewing with their children outside of their houses and their husbands coming home leaning to give them a kiss and mess with their young children

There were men chopping wood to make cottages and such while others were actually putting the large houses together. Then there were the frailer looking people in stands selling fruits meats and pastries.

Arthur watched in amazement as everything went by. Of course he would never admit that in his lifetime. It was definitely different from the way he lived. Alfred was heading towards a herd of males smiling.

'He's definitely the most handsome person here.' Arthur thought with a scowl, looking at some detestable looking people, Arthur whipped his head around looking at the males Alfred came to.

"Sup dudes!" Alfred said giddily to the men.

{~Arthur's POV~}

Im watching all the imbeciles, though they are the most tosser like idiotic gits, their lifestyle is extremely fascinating.

"Nothing, zhe awesome me has just advanced in training." One platinum blond said to Alfred. He was obnoxious but his aura read that he had a good heart. Some German accent there too.

"AWESOME BRO! Soon you will catch up to me!" Alfred exclaimed laughing. Typical lovable Alfred, Though I would never admit that. I hate to make him upset, never say that either. But this was a opportunity I couldn't resist

"I RANKED UP TOO, WE SHOULD GO GET BEER ON YOU GILBERT!" A spiky blond male said with a funny accent. Danish, I believe.

"Sure, we can get a beer later." Alfred said cooly continuing his small talk, until one of the tossers decided to be observant.

"What iz zhat girly thing in your pocket?" The red eyed freak had to point out.

Alfred looked down and met my gaze. I could see it in his eyes. 'Bollocks, bloody tossers had to blow my cover!'

I could see the anger. He soon lifted his hands to my body and picked me up. I stood still, looking at him. 'What are your plans?' I could just see the stern look piercing my body.

'Bloody hell, why is it I let this buffoon order me around, ass! I'm my own being, just because this arse is bigger and feels affection towards me doesn't mean he can degrade my dream.'

"Oh, this? Its for Mattie! I always tease him for bein' girly and all so I saw it down in the market place and picked it up!" Alfred said as he moved me around in his hand and stuffed me into his pocket.

There was a bit more small talk before he walked away. He was headed to a larger cottage. I could hear him mumbling under his breath. Small comments about me "£

going against his orders.

I scoffed And snuggling into his pocket. It was a pretty decent place to sleep. I covered my body with my cloak. I turned around that way I snuggled into Alfred's chest instead of the air hitting my fave through his shirt.

I closed my eyes and yawned slightly. I wasn't tired at all before. I guess the excitement tired me out. I can't wait to tell uni and brownie.

So I closed my eyes and met my whisky green mind.

{~Alfreds POV ~}

I can't believe him. I told him no, and still he goes out against my orders. Damn Arthur.

I quickly entered my small house and closed the door with a slam. I went over to my couch and sat down.

I put my head in my hands for a second before I lifted my head up. " Arthur." I said to my pocket. Only to see small little Artie sleeping.

My face softened, How can I ever stay mad at him? I reached into my pocket and gently lifted him out. He stirred awake, he rubbed his cute little eyes and looked up at me.

"I had too, don't tell me otherwise you git!" Arthur yelled at me. I sighed and layed down, I set him on my chest and closed my eyes.

"I-its not like I regret anything I did! Look at this place its astounding. I just don't want to be taken back." Arthur said easing up towards my face.

I chuckled lightly, its 'I'm sorry for disobeying the one thing you told me not to do' in Arthur. "Its fine, I just couldn't imagine what would happen to you if you got lost or ran off without me." I told him softly.0l

I could almost feel his spirit lighten. Cute little Artie. "Well now I get to show you everything! We can take tours around the town too and the other plains and stuff!" I told him excitedly.

I could hear him laugh as he adjusted his small body on my chest. "We'll go an explore tomorrow!" I said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 : Once Upon A Dream

Hello Everyone! Before you read this chapter I suggest you download the song on a free mp3 downloader on your phone or if your on your computer listen to it in a open tab for youtube when the song starts to show. I downloaded it with a mp3 downloader and wrote it and it is way WAY WAY WAY more climatic. I poured my heart and soul into this chapter I hope you like it and it makes up for my time gone. Be sure to review and vote and share this please it would be brilliant! Thank you, happy reading!

(The song is "Once upon a dream" by Lana Del Ray, MAKE SURE YOU DOWNLOAD SUNG BY THIS LADY OR ELSE IT WILL NOT BE THE SAME!)

{~Alfred's POV~}

**_'Damm it I caved. I wasn't supposed to, so un heroic! I just couldn't resist, I mean if you saw the hopeful little look on his cute fairy face who wouldn't cave. But seriously, unheroic. Actually. Thats EPICALLY HEROIC!'_**

I gave himself a pep talk as he watched Arthur rest on my chest. It seemed like he was getting bigger. Not in the fat way but getting larger as in growing. Hmm must be my mind.

"How could I take him back?" I asked myself, still looking at Arthur. I smiled softly and huffed. I let my head hit the back of my couch._ 'I can always get a place for him to stay while i'm out. I know he's going to try to explore outside. His magic doesn't really benefit me at all'_

I scooped Artie into my hands and into my pocket. He already had his cape covering him as a blanket already. I didn't need to cut some of my blanket for him.

I closed the pocket with the button that closed it. It was too big for Artie to try to open from the inside at least.

I opened the door of my large house. It did get pretty lonely sometimes, but I always had Mattie comes to stay over every once in a while.

{~Time Skip~}

{~Outside POV~}

It was dark out the next day had plenty of adventure in store. But, per usual something went... Wrong.

It was late, the moon glistened with a white gleam that gave an eerie shadow to everyones face who just stepped outside. But, besides that the beauty of the ever shining stars glistened in the dark night sky.

Arthur was perched on Alfred's shoulder. They were laughing and talking, practically perfect. Near the dark forest a distance away from Arthurs home. A song sang by nearly thousands of voices gave a creepy aura to the silent night

**_I know you_**

**_I walked with you once upon a dream_**

**_I know you_**

**_That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_**

Arthur visibly tensed and shook with some fear unspoken by the small fairy. "GO ALFRED!" Arthur practically screamed.

**_And I know it's true that visions are certain more they seem_**

"Why!?" Alfred questions turning to the song as it got louder.

"JUST GO!" Arthur said angrily as he dashed off of Alfred's shoulder and started to fly away.

_**But if I know you**_

At this Alfred started to run after Arthur and the singing continued to get louder.

_**I know what you'll do**_

Alfred kept up with Arthur, his training did him well also with his amazing unhuman like physical abilities.

_**You'll love me at once**_

As the ran (and flew) jaggedly into the forest Alfred glimpse at the thousands of faeries surrounding one larger one, the size of a human.

_**The way you did once**_

It was a female faery with black wings. Her nails were sharp and her eyes were fully black but, they were somehow glowing with a dark illumination like the moon. She somehow had the lovely voice. While her hair was jet black.

**_Upon a dream_**

She was practically clothed only having some elegant looking, loose black cloths covering only her vital regions.

**_A course of hums shrieked the forest_**

Alfred's blue orbs widened as he ran as fast and silent as he could, pure terror electrified his body.

_**But if I know you**_

"WHO IS THAT!?" Alfred practically screamed as the song got louder signifying that they were getting closer

**_if know what you'll do_**

"ALFRED, IM SORRY!" Arthur said tears streaming down his face

_**You'll love me at once**_

Arthur stopped letting Alfred catch up to him. Arthur flew to his face and kissed his nose before he started to mutter chants.

_**That way you did once upon a dream**_

"Arthur, what are you doing!?" Alfred asked worriedly as Alfred started glow a shade of light blue.

**_I know you_**

Arthur sobbs grew louder as he heard Alfred start to question. "ARTHUR WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?"

**_I walked with you once upon a dream_**

Arthur saw the human sized fairy and shrunk. He stopped chanting and looked towards the large fairy to lift up her arms towards Arthur

**_I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_**

Her arms lifted up towards Arthur, as Alfred started to screech in pain

**_I know it's true that visions are certain more they seem_**

Arthur sobbed loudly, several faeries who were close to Arthur rushed from the crowd to comfort him

_**But if I know you I know what you'll do**_

Alfred quenched his eyes shut and screamed as loud as he could as his body felt as if it was being stabbed by millions of knives and burned in furious flames

_**You'll love me at once**_

Arthur looked up towards the larger faery. He wasn't quite able to meet her eyes.

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_

Arthur flew into her arms as they closed around him and the large faery glowed white and started shrink back down to a normal size. Her transformation changed her completely.

Her hair was now a light blond and a large crown was on her head. A elegant white gown with silver and gold streaks and lace layered it. She was barefoot and her nails were normal. She had lovely green eyes just like Arthurs and her face was soft with a small smile as Arthur cried into her chest.

"Arthur?" She asked sweetly with a silky voice with a honey tone that layered it.

"Y-yes, mum?"

And then Alfreds shrieks die out into nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur rushed over to Alfred and hugged his now fairy sized body to him.

Arthur's POV

Hes absolutely gorgeous, it was the only way he would get out alive from my mother. Taking and keeping me away was treason against the kingdom of the fae. The only law that keeps those from stealing away from death is the 1st law. 'The fae can never harm another fae'

I stroked his head and hugged his still larger body to my chest. I nuzzled his head, he was such a beautiful fae. His long and big wings were light blue and they seemed to illuminate silver or it was just the glint of the moon.

I used my cloak to cover him up, revealing the dreaded dress my mother gave to me. Almost all the men wore them, god damn francis had to convince my mum this was fashion.

"Mother, i love this man. Please spare him, heal for i am not able too." I ask my mother using my magic to keep him levitated. My mother loves me a little too dearly. If such a thing exists.

My father died a while ago, leaving only me my mother and my brothers. He was there for 6 years of my life now he's gone. My brothers all are deceased, they lived hunting too much and it got them killed. Now i'm my mother's only son.

My mother came forward and patted my head. "You turned this human into a Fae." My mother said brushing strands of hair from my face. She wasn't evil, just protective. She never once told me she hated humans. She just told me they were dangerous. Now that a human is a fae who could he harm. Hes down to our size, his advantage is taken away.

"I'm assuming you care deeply for him. I'm assuming this is the human child i told you to stop seeing, yes?" my mother asked moving her hands to Alfred's face.

"Yes, mum." I told her, I would never reveal my friends identities. I promised them that, "Please heal him, I will be forever grateful." i told her bowing my head. As Francis continues to call me without stop a 'mama's boy'. What am i supposed to say, no? I am I love my mother I can't deny that, I do obey everything she does as well. I am a prince, what am i supposed to do? Deny my natural born title. I must remain a gentleman!

'Its not as if i care deeply for Alfred, wouldn't you feel bad if you let your childhood best friend and lover die. I merely feel bad' i told myself as my mother waved her hands around Alfred.

Many of the fae in the audience whispered children were being flown higher to get a peak of her magic, It was a privilege to watch her perform her magic. So of course everyone would be excited.

I nearly dropped Alfred when I saw his eyes flutter open. "Alfred!" I nearly screeched as i went over to hug him. I could not deny how much I love Alfred anymore. "Thank heavens that you are alright, love. I thought I lost you!" I said as a brushed tendrils of hair from his face.

"Arthur why are you so big?" Alfred asked as he sat up in the air. A fae, Lilya, from the crowd brought clothes out. She seemed to be working on regular mens clothes when she was brought out if the city.

"Thank you, Lilya." I told her. I know every single fae there is in my kingdom. I grew up there and spent my free time talking to the village people. They seemed to enjoy my company

I quickly dress Alfred and dust him off. For the first time in a while in my kingdom, I smiled. I can sense some surprise from my people. Alfred gave a smug smile, I do not think he was too happy about being turned into a fae... In the least bit.

"You would've been executed otherwise." I told him the truth. I was not supposed to be around humans. After my Father died, was when we stopped all connections... Or I was supposed to suspend all connections.

"Who are you, Arthur? You're more than that faery i met on a summers night." Alfred said taking my hands. I sigh a bit, my frown returned. 'There has to be a catch.' I thought.

"I am royalty, Alfred. I was going to tell you soon, but when it came to perspective, i found it better to hide that information, along with my brothers and father who are now deceased." I explained vaguely.

Alfred looked like he was contemplating on my words. Alfred turned around and flew involuntarily to my mother. "I am sorry, i had no clue i was intrudin' on anything." Alfred said. I knew he was disappointed in me, but my facade would stay proud as i am.

"It is no problem dear. You have never laid harm on us before, Alfred." My mother said, I blushed. when I was younger there was nothing but nonstop babble about my days with Alfred. 'Alfie' THIS, 'Alfred' That.

"You know my name?" Alfred asked, He played directly into her hands. "Ah, so you are, Alfie." My mother said teasingly. "MOTHER!" I yelled at her causing some faeries to chuckle. "Yes, Arthur used to talk about you all the time before we banned the kingdom from seeing humans." I blushed as Alfred glanced back and smiled cheekily at me.

"The only reason your life is spared is because of my son." My mom explained, "Ill let you stay for as long as you wish but, you must obey the kingdom's rules. If you go out of boundaries, I will revert you back to human and you will never lay eyes on my son again, Understand?"

"Yes."


End file.
